A Dance for Dragons Ride
A Dance for Dragons Ride is an attraction based on the A Song for Ice and Fire book called A Dance for Dragons. Ride Experience Exterior Queue Pre-Show Interior Queue to The Wall and Beyond The Wall and Beyond Stannis Baratheon, a claimant to the Iron Throne of Westeros, occupies the Wall at the realm's northern border, having helped to repel an invasion of wildlings from the northern wilderness. Stannis apparently executes Mance Rayder, the leader of the wildlings, for refusing to submit to him, and marches south with his army to seek support in his bid for the throne. Jon Snow, the newly elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, the order that defends the Wall, brokers a truce with the wildlings, allowing them through the Wall in exchange for their assistance in defending the Wall against the hostile otherworldly creatures known as the Others. This creates unrest among the Night's Watch, who have considered the wildlings their enemies for centuries. Stannis's advisor, the sorceress Melisandre, warns Jon that a Northern girl is in trouble, who Jon assumes is his half-sister, Arya Stark. Mance is revealed to be alive thanks to Melisandre's magical trickery, and he is sent to the Starks' ancestral castle Winterfell, now occupied by the enemy Boltons, to rescue Arya. However, the girl in Melisandre's visions turns out to be Alys Karstark, a young noblewoman fleeing to the Wall to escape her treacherous uncle. To protect Alys and aid the wildlings' integration into Westerosi society, Jon arranges for Alys to marry Sigorn of Thenn, a wildling leader. Jon receives a taunting letter from Ramsay Bolton, who claims to have crushed Stannis's army at Winterfell. Ramsay demands that Jon hand over to him Stannis' wife and daughter or be killed, and also insists that Jon deliver Arya and his foster-brother Theon Greyjoy, neither of whom Jon has seen in years. Jon instead decides that he will seek out and kill Ramsay himself, asking for volunteers from the Watch to accompany him. For this perceived betrayal of the Watch's principle of neutrality, Jon is betrayed and stabbed by several of his own men. Meanwhile, Jon's crippled half-brother Bran Stark, traveling north of the Wall, is led to the last surviving Children of the Forest, the non-human natives of Westeros. They introduce Bran and his companions to the "last greenseer", an ancient man intertwined with the roots of a weirwood tree. He helps Bran learn clairvoyant "greensight", enabling Bran to witness the past and present through the eyes of the weirwood trees that grow throughout the North. Interior Queue to In the Free Cities In the Free Cities Having killed his father Tywin, the Hand of the King, the dwarf Tyrion Lannister is smuggled out of Westeros to the city of Pentos by the spymaster Varys, where he is sheltered by the aristocrat Illyrio Mopatis. Tyrion is sent south with a party ostensibly to aid the exiled princess Daenerys Targaryen, who controls the only living dragons, in claiming the Iron Throne; on the journey, he learns that Varys and Illyrio have hidden the presumed-dead Aegon Targaryen, son of Daenerys's late brother Prince Rhaegar, intending to eventually him as king of Westeros with Daenerys's aid. Tyrion persuades Aegon to invade Westeros immediately, without waiting for Daenerys. Soon afterward, Tyrion is kidnapped by Daenerys's disgraced advisor Jorah Mormont, who intends to deliver him to Daenerys in order to regain her favor. In the Free City of Braavos, Arya is an acolyte of the guild of assassins known as the Faceless Men. Temporarily afflicted with blindness at their hands, she develops her sense of hearing, and realizes that she can "see" through cats the same way she could with her pet direwolf, Nymeria. After her sight is restored, she is tasked with assassinating a corrupt merchant while magically disguised with another girl's face. After doing so, Arya is declared an apprentice of the Faceless Men, to be sent to another assassin to continue her training. Interior Queue to Slaver's Bay Slaver's Bay Daenerys has conquered the city of Meereen and banned slavery, but struggles to maintain peace within the city while also trying to prevent military defeat at the hands of the neighboring city of Yunkai. A plague known as the "pale mare" (dysentery) ravages the city. Daenerys' dragons have become increasingly dangerous, and she reluctantly confines them in a dungeon for the safety of her people. Drogon, the largest, evades capture and flies off. Despite her sexual relationship with the mercenary Daario Naharis, Daenerys marries the Meereenese nobleman Hizdahr zo Loraq to secure an alliance that will hopefully appease the Sons of the Harpy, a violent Meereenese resistance group. Quentyn Martell, the son of the Prince of Dorne in southern Westeros, arrives in Meereen to seek to reestablish the allegiance between Daenerys's family and his, but is unable to maintain her attention. Jorah and Tyrion are shipwrecked, kidnapped, and sold to a Yunkish slave trader; at Meereen, Tyrion escapes in the mass confusion of the plague ravaging the Yunkish army, joins the Second Sons mercenary group, and secures their support for Daenerys. Meanwhile, another Westerosi, Victarion Greyjoy, the brother of the king of the Ironborn, sails for Meereen, intending to marry Daenerys and use her dragons to overthrow his brother. At Hizdahr's insistence, Daenerys reopens the city's "fighting pits" for gladiatorial combat, but the noise and carnage attract Drogon. Two hundred people are killed in the resulting panic, at which point Daenerys climbs on Drogon to calm him. He flies off with Daenerys on his back. Hizdahr is soon implicated in an attempt to poison Daenerys, and her advisor Barristan Selmy removes Hizdahr from power and prepares for battle with the armies outside Meereen. Quentyn attempts to prove his worth by riding one of the remaining dragons but is killed, releasing both dragons in the process. Drogon flies Daenerys to the Dothraki Sea, the grassland controlled by the nomadic Dothraki people. After several days, Daenerys encounters a Dothraki horde led by Khal Jhaqo. Interior Queue to The North The North In the North, Roose Bolton has assumed authority after conspiring with House Frey to overthrow the Stark family, the North's longtime overlords; meanwhile, much of the region is occupied by the Ironborn. Stannis wins the support of the northern lords and hill clans by pledging support for the Starks and fighting off the Ironborn; while doing so, he captures Asha Greyjoy, Victarion's niece. He marches his forces toward Winterfell to attack the Boltons, but his army becomes snowbound and cannot advance. Stannis's advisor Davos Seaworth is sent to win the support of the wealthy lord Wyman Manderly, who pretends to execute Davos to curry favor with the Lannister regime that controls the Iron Throne. In a secret meeting, Davos is told the Manderlys and other Northern vassals intend to feign submission to the Boltons and Lannisters while plotting revenge for Robb Stark's death. Revealing to Davos that young Rickon Stark is in hiding on the remote island of Skagos, Manderly pledges to support Stannis if Davos can retrieve Rickon and unite the Starks' supporters around him. Theon Greyjoy is a prisoner of the Boltons, mutilated and driven nearly insane by torture at the hands of Roose's sadistic son Ramsay, who renames him "Reek". To cement his rule over the North, Roose Bolton has Ramsay apparently married to Arya Stark; his bride is actually Jeyne Poole, a friend of Arya's sister Sansa forced to impersonate Arya. Ramsay abuses Jeyne physically and sexually. Mance Rayder arrives at Winterfell in disguise and enlists Theon to help him free the false Arya. Mance and his spear wives are left behind while Theon and Jeyne escape, leaping from the castle wall into the snow to be captured by Stannis's forces. Interior Queue to The South The South Jaime Lannister, the uncle (and, secretly, father) of the young king Tommen Baratheon, negotiates the surrender of the last of the late Robb Stark's allies, nominally putting an end to the Stark–Lannister war in the Riverlands. Brienne of Tarth, whom Jaime had sent to search for Sansa Stark (and who unbeknownst to Jaime was captured by Sansa's undead, vengeful mother Catelyn), finds Jaime and tells him Sansa is in danger; he follows after her. After Tyrion convinces Aegon to attack Westeros, Aegon and his forces capture several castles in the Stormlands with little resistance. Meanwhile, Aegon's foster father Jon Connington is secretly succumbing to greyscale, a deadly and infectious disease. Doran Martell, the prince of Dorne, sends three of his nieces north to the capital city of King's Landing to infiltrate the Faith and the government and work in Dorne's interests. Cersei Lannister, Tommen's mother and queen regent,hasvebeen arrested by the Faith on charges of fornication and conspiracy. In order to gain release from her imprisonment, she confesses to several of the lesser charges against her, but does not confess to having murdered her husband King Robert Baratheon, nor that her children are the product of incest. As a condition of her release, she is forced to walk naked across the city as the smallfolk pelt her with rotten vegetables and insults. Meanwhile, Cersei's ally, the ex-maester Qyburn, has created "Ser Robert Strong", an eight-foot-tall figure encased in armor, to be an unbeatable champion in Cersei's upcoming trial by combat. Having taken control of the government, Cersei's uncle Kevan Lannister and the Grand Maester Pycelle attempt to undo the damage caused by Cersei's misrule. However, Varys returns to King's Landing and murders both Kevan and Pycelle, revealing that he has been plotting for years for the Lannisters to destroy themselves so that Aegon Targaryen can take the throne, having been raised to be an ideal ruler. The book ends with Varys sending his "little birds" (child spies) to finish Kevan off. Post-Show Category:Dark rides Category:Dark Rides Category:Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:A Song for Ice and Fire Category:Rides